Obsession, Desire, and Possession
by tsubasahope
Summary: Desire and Obsession are strong feelings. Those are two words that describe Danny Phantom, Ghost Prince of Amity Park. Add one Samantha Manson and you've got one heck of a story!
1. Prologue

**Author: Hello!!!! AND WELCOME TO MY FIRST FANFIC! Since this is my first, I am happy to say that I am excited and hope that you'll review. Flames are not accepted but criticism is and also if you see a mistake please tell me. And now a word from our local teenage boy, Danny Fenton!**

**Danny Fenton: (nervous) DISCLAIMER: Umm... the author does not own Danny Phantom. Er... can you please lower your gun? It's scaring me...**

**Author: (giddy and high on sugar) NOPE! SORRY! YOU'LL HAVE TO DANCE YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS! (Shoots his feet) NOW DANCE!!!!!**

**Danny Fenton: WHY ME?!?!?!**

Obsession, Desire, and Possession

Desire and Obsession are very strong feelings. They are the basis of sin and destruction. They could tear down friendships and true love but still build a strong foundation for Greed and Lust to walk upon. Samantha Manson was one of those people that could resist both feelings, but all humans have to give into it once in awhile.

Amity Park was not a normal town. Far from it. It was the base and capital of all ghost activity and it was the home of a certain Ghost Prince. The town had been overrun with ghosts after an invasion by Pariah Dark, the Ghost King. It was a time of destruction where his skeleton warriors were allowed to run around and pillage the town. Soon after, a new ghost overthrew him that went by the name of Danny Phantom. Nobody knew who he was or where he had come from but their town had been ruled by ghosts ever since. Life was no different in Amity Park except that the residents were not allowed to leave the city and that ghosts guarded all entrances to the town. It was peaceful if not somewhat creepy. The ghosts did not disturb the residents and in turn, the residents made no move to remove the ghosts. 

Samantha Manson was what many people could call a rebel. She commanded that everyone call her Sam even when her parents argued that Sammy or Samantha would be more suitable. She wore black clothes and makeup when her mother persuaded her that pink would be a more suitable color. She hung out with the 'loser' part of the crowd when her father told her she needed high-class friends. She insisted that she work for her clothing money when her parents were clearly loaded. So why had a certain ghost boy taken a liking to her?

* * *

The residents of Amity Park didn't know why but every year the Ghost Prince would send his soldiers down to request that twelve maidens were to be sent up to his castle to keep him company. If any of the maidens refused, the town would be plundered by ghosts that wrecked havoc on its citizens. At the end of the year, the maidens would be sent back with no recollection of what had happened at the castle. All they could remember were the haunting green eyes that the ghost boy possessed. Anything else was wiped out. Since it didn't seem like anything had happened and that all girls came back safely, parents of girls between 16-18 considered this privilege a prize to be earned by the most beautiful or the most richest girls. And this year Samantha Manson was lucky enough to be chosen. 

"MOM!!!!" Sam screamed as she stomped around her room while her mother sat calmly on her bed, "HOW COULD YOU SIGN ME UP TO BE A WHORE FOR A GHOST?!?!?!" She instantly blew up after hearing that her mother-her own mother-signed her up to be one of the twelve to be sent to the castle. How could her mother be this inconsiderate? She didn't ask her for her opinion!

"I didn't, Sammy-kins," Sam's mother, Pamela, sighed dejectedly, "They picked you this time and you know what happens when one of you don't go." Sam knew this wasn't true. There was now a waiting list of who would be going to the castle or not that rich parents would sign their daughters up for. She contemplated the thought before deciding that her town was more important than her own needs.

"So when does the carriage arrive?" she grumbled in defeat. Pamela smiled before getting up and pulling out a few luggage bags from Sam's closet. Sam winced visibly; they were pink and she hated pink. No doubt there were dresses and frilly things in there.

"Tonight," she answered, obviously more giddy than her daughter, "I've already packed your bags and everything else! Now hurry up! You don't want to keep royalty waiting."

"Mom, he's not even a real 'prince'," Sam mumbled before picking up a large case, "Don't you remember that he's a ghost and he enslaved us to this town?"

"Yes," Pamela remarked lightly with a wave of her hand, "But he is a prince nonetheless and you will not embarrass this family." Sam groaned before pulling out her cell phone. She dialed the only person who could understand her.

**Author: Umm... sorry I couldn't write a lot but I'm still going to keep on writing so expect an update soon! I'll probably update once a week, usually Saturday...**


	2. Where Life Just Gets Harder

**Author: HI! Wow... second chapter already... a bit longer... not my best work... typing takes FOREVER! And now a word from our hero, Danny Phantom!**

**Danny Phantom: DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in it. Now will you go out with me?**

**Author: (takes out a Fenton Bazooka) O.o **

**Danny Phantom: I take that as a 'no'... AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**

When Life Just Got Harder

"Hey, Tucker," Sam sulked, popping open the cases to see that indeed, there were frilly dresses and pink articles of clothing in them. She made a face before throwing them out of her window (not caring where they went) and began stuffing in her own brand of gothic clothing.

"Sam?" a male voice came on the line, "Don't tell me. You got picked." Sam could hear his concern carry over the line. Tucker Foley had been her best friend since kindergarten after he had stuffed sand down her pants. They had been together through thick and thin and were considered inseparable. He was a techno geek; the that used his skills to spy on the girls' locker room.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sam questioned, frowning as she threw out a particularly frilly and happy pink dress. Ooh, that must of cost hundreds…

"News travels fast," Tucker pointed out, "Are you going to be okay? There are some rumors going around about the Ghost Prince." Sam raised an eyebrow. It was probably one of those preppy, slutty bitches that would make fun of her at school. Sam wouldn't be surprised if she was the only virgin at school.

"Oh?" she quipped, "Like what? It can't be anything too serious… all girls going to that place have come back fine." She hopped onto the case and started jumping to shut them. She'd have to make do with the pink suitcases.

"Sam!" he whined, "I'm worried! What if the Ghost Prince does something to you without you noticing? I mean, he wipes your mind afterwards but then you don't know what he's done and UGH! Don't go Sam."

"Oh, so you think he's going to rape me and then wipe my mind after and leave me with his kid?" Sam couldn't help but burst out laughing, "Is this what its all about? Wait, can ghosts have children? Don't worry, Tuck. I'll be fine and it's not like I can back out now, thanks to my petty excuse for a loving parent." She growled out the last part of her sentence.

"You're right," Tucker felt a migraine coming, "I'm probably paranoid. But be careful, you never know what can happen."

"Thanks, Tucker," Sam replied, her voice cracking slightly as she zipped up her bags, "You're the best. I'll see you next year." Somehow these words put a heavy weight on her heart while she tried to force out them out.

"Bye, Sam," he whispered. The phone clicked shut. Sam picked up her suitcases when she heard the braying of horses. She looked out her window to see an old-fashioned white carriage decorated with glittering green paintings of flowers and curling tendrils that reminded her of the borders that painters used to outline a painting of a goddess or valiant scene (which seemed ironic by the way). A team of sinister-looking black horses that seemed to be made of flames waited for her along with a driver that looked like a skeleton in a tux. If Sam didn't know she was to live at the Ghost Prince's castle, she would've burst out laughing.

"Crap," Sam mumbled before shooting out a string of curses under her breath, "I changed my mind. I'm not going." Pamela glanced nervously between her daughter and the skeletal pageboy that was sent to pick her up.

"Sammy-kins!" Pamela pulled her back, "You will go and you will enjoy it." Sam struggled to get back up to her room and sulk.

"NO WAY!" she screamed as the pageboy came into the room and hefted Sam upon his shoulder bone, "LET ME GO!!!"

"Bye, Sammy-kins!" Pamela waved with a hankerchief, "Have fun!"

"NO!!!" she cried as the pageboy threw her in the carriage and shut the door, "LET ME OUT!! LET ME OUT OR ELSE I'LL DO SOMETHING DRASTIC!" Although Sam didn't know what she actually was going to do.

She saw her mom wave the blinds were drawn. She felt the carriage jolt and the reins snapping and she knew she couldn't turn back anymore. Sam quieted down after she knew her attempts were futile and thought of what the prince was going to be like. Would he be kind and forgiving or just another selfish prick drooling over any pretty girl he saw? She was so absorbed in thought that she didn't notice the time or that the carriage had stopped and that another skeletal being had opened the door and was signaling for her to get off. Sam hopped down the steps to see a large but creepy castle looming ahead. She mused on how it looked like on of those medieval type of castles with ivy climbing over the sturdy stone, a moat of some sort of bubbling green liquid that she didn't want to test out what it was, and a drawbridge made of white birch wood. She looked behind her to see that the other carriages were all coming and stopping. Eleven girls came out and when Sam got a closer look, she had to restrain herself from screaming out loud. All of them were from the group of girls that bullied her.

"Why, if it isn't the Goth loser," Paulina, the leader of the group sneered. Sam hated the Hispanic Barbie doll look-alike. She hated how Paulina or any of the 'popular' group would toss away their dignity to get a handsome-looking boy just to throw him away the next day. It also disgusted her how they would bully all the 'nerdy' kids and taunt them about everything.

"Back off, Paulina," Sam scowled. She was not in a mood to deal with her right now.

"Why does she get to be here anyway?" Star giggled haughtily, "I bet she had to sell her house and family to be here." Sam was practically steaming now. She used all her willpower to restrain herself from beating Star's face to a bleeding mass of pulp and kept quiet while opting to send a death glare instead. Sam looked away and saw that the drawbridge had lowered and revealed a swirling mass of green mist **(A/N: Three guesses to what the green swirling mist is**).

"All maidens, please enter," a pageboy said in a raspy, low voice. Sam was pushed to the back as the other girls shoved to be first to see the famed Ghost Prince.

The hallways were bleak and lighted with torches but seemed clean enough. It was bigger on the inside than it looked on the exterior and Sam was sure she would get lost in the passageways. They entered the large throne room which was just a room filled with pillars on the side of the walls and a gigantic gold ornamented throne atop a huge, stone staircase. But it wasn't the room's furnishing that drew all the girls in, it was the boy that was currently sitting on the throne, smirking back at them and leaning on his arm casually.

"Good evening," he announced, his smooth tenor voice carrying quite well in the huge room, "I am Danny Phantom, the Ghost Prince."

**Author: Ooh... Danny has come into the play. I'm not sure if this would count as a cliffie... tell me if it is. After all, this is only the beginning of an epic tale where desire and obsession will play a happy yet dark role.**


	3. Entering the Dragon's Den

**Author: Third chapter! So proud of myself... hmm... this is a bit longer but I'll try to make it longer. And now a word from our heroine!**

**Sam Manson: DISCLAIMER: The Author does not own Danny Phantom. (bored) Can I home now?**

**Author: So you can snog Danny when you get home? Sure...**

**Sam Manson: (blush) NO, I WON'T!**

**Author: Riiiight...**

Entering the Dragon's Den

**Previously:**

"Good evening," he announced, his smooth tenor voice carrying quite well in the huge room, "I am Danny Phantom, the Ghost Prince."

* * *

He was a handsome boy, Sam had to give him that. He had the brilliant glowing green eyes that seemed to look into her very being, snow-white hair that stuck out everywhere and pale skin that reflected the firelight. He wore a sort of spandex-like material jumpsuit that was entirely black except the parts around his gloves, boots, belt, neck, and cape. Multiple white belts looped around his torso, a silver gauntlet with a large jade green gem was strapped to his left wrist, and a white insignia, a D intertwined with a P was decorated on his cape and suit. The feature that stuck out most though, was the glowing malachite green crown covered with emerald flames and studded with rounded jewels. 

Sam hated him the minute she heard that smug voice of his. She scoffed as the other girls squealed and pointed at him like he was a prized trophy waiting to be won. She rolled her eyes when he descended the staircase slowly on foot, when she knew very well that he could fly over to them. This gesture seemed to make the girls scream more; one even fainted from blood loss due to a severe nosebleed.

"Good evening, ladies," he announced again, bowing dramatically, "I am Danny Phantom, the Ghost Prince but you all can call me Phantom. I trust you all will enjoy your stay here." He started going down the line, asking each girl for her name and taking up her hand and kissing it.

'What a show off,' Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes again as he came to her.

"Hello, fair maiden," he gave her a suggestive wink, "May I be bestowed the honor of knowing your name?"

"Please, flattery will get you nowhere," Sam glared at him. She expected him to get mad and kick her out but instead, he gave her an all-knowing smile before circling around her. Sam could feel glares from the girls next to hers and turned to them. All of them, especially Paulina were either growling or glaring at her for taking away their precious time with their 'Prince'. Sam herself was turning a few shades of red. She was well aware of 'Phantom' poking her waist, arms, and back like a curious child.

"It's settled," he circled his arms around Sam who took every ounce of dignity not to slap him. "You're my favorite." He whispered in her ear.

"HEY!" Sam yelled, struggling to pull his arms away from her waist. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Why did you pick the Gothic loser when you can have a girl like me?!" Paulina shrieked, her voice reaching a high pitch.

"Or me!" Star ranted. Everyone in the room started complaining and whining. Phantom let go of Sam and feigned a sincere look; years of practice made it look perfect.

"Forgive me," he floated a bit off the ground which made a few eyes pop. "I'll show you to your rooms. That long trip must have taken a lot out of you ladies."

* * *

Sam grumbled as she pushed her suitcases off her bed. It was a standard room with a dresser and a plain desk were next to the left wall, a queen-sized bed with a canopy on another, the door to the hallway on the opposite wall, and the entrance to a bathroom was next to the wall opposite of the bed. Occupants had to share the bathroom since two rooms were connected to the same bathroom. And guess who Sam was sharing her restroom with. 

"Listen, loser," Paulina sneered, "I take long bathes and I do NOT like to be disturbed! You hear me? After all, I need to look my best if I am going to win the Prince's heart." Sam snorted indignantly at the Hispanic girl's confidence and ignored her. There was a knock on the door and outside was another servant, except, Sam noticed that this one was human. He had amazing azure eyes that were so innocent-looking and jet-black hair that was as unruly as Phantom's.

"Who are you?" Sam raised an eyebrow. She didn't know there was a human beside the girls here.

"I'm Danny," then sensing that Sam didn't get it, he quickly added, "Danny Fenton!" He could see her relax visibly.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Danny brightened, giving her his most brilliant smile. Unlike Phantom's smile, which was sarcastic and lazy, his smile was bright and warm.

"I'm the Phantom's servant and most trusted advisor," he gave her a bow, "I came here to tell you that dinner will be served now and you are to report to the dining room. Dress formally." Sam followed him out.

"Are you going to change into something more suitable?" Danny questioned, confused. Sam smiled for the first time since she was sent to this place.

"I already am," Sam deadpanned, pointing at her attire which comprised of a black tank top and a green-plaited black skirt that reached up to mid-thigh. A pair of purple stockings and black combat boots completed her rebel look. Danny smiled back and led her to the dining room.

"Did you already escort the other girls?" Sam asked as they walked down the stone corridors.

"No, I was asked to escort the Prince's favorite," Danny offered her a mysterious smile. Sam didn't know whether to be flattered or smack Danny upside the head. Sam was about to ask more questions when they had arrived at the dining room. She turned to see that Danny had disappeared somehow.

Unlike the throne room, it was decorated with pillars wound with exotic flowers of many kinds, a large chandelier with millions of dancing crystals that cast light across the room, a long buffet table made of birch wood lined with Victorian-style chairs, a holder on each pillar was filled with flowers and candles casting shadows flickering and dancing across the golden-colored walls and the paintings of fruit and other foods that Sam thought was supposed to promote appetite.

Girls were starting to come in. Sam noticed that they seated themselves next to the most beautiful domed plates. Then she realized that the plates were ranked from the most extravagant to the plainest. She also noticed that the most jewel-studded plates were nearest to Phantom.

'This is a trick,' Sam's eyes widened before getting up and standing next to the plainest plate she could find which was a bronze plate covered with a brass dome. Phantom made a dramatic entrance by phasing through the floor slowly; a move that made girls scream and giggle like mad. She noted that Phantom seated himself in a place where there was no plate.

"Everyone," he smirked at the girls, "Open your domes. You'll find a special surprise just for you." Sam stared at his smirk grow more mischievous by the second as he anticipated something that they didn't know. Screams elicited as domes were opened to reveal bats, bugs, scorpions, snakes, toads, and other crawly animals. Girls started running out as Phantom's laughter was heard. Sam glared at him.

"Gets them every time," he laughed, ignoring Sam for the time being.

"Hello, I'm still here, you know," Sam growled menacingly. Phantom stopped laughing and gave her his trademark smirk.

"You really are an enigma, Sammy, aren't you?" he floated lazily to her. Sam felt herself twitch.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!" Sam screamed, getting up abruptly. Nobody called her that; not even her mother or friend could call her that and certainly not a sadistic bastard like him.

"Oh, nothing," Phantom replied innocently. He sat down in the seat next to her. "Advisor?"

"Yes, My Prince?" Danny Fenton suddenly appeared between them, bowing on his knees to Phantom. Sam remembered that he had disappeared as she entered the dining room and assumed that he was lurking in the shadows or helping in the kitchens.

"Fetch us some dinner," Phantom ordered waving his hand lazily. Sam glared at Phantom before smiling at Danny.

"I'll go with you, Danny," Sam got off her chair only to be pushed back into it by Phantom.

"That won't be necessary," Phantom gave her a smile that reminded her of Danny's except it seemed... phony...

Dinner itself was quick. Sam excused herself as soon as she could and followed Danny to her room. As she lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, she would never anticipate what would happen the next few days.

**Author: Ooh... Phantom got Sammy pissed... no cliffie this time... okay... as I said, I'll make it longer next time and I'll update on Saturday, hopefully...**


	4. Dreams were made to be Shattered

**Author: YESH! Another chapter out! The story's going good and everyone is very supportive! Now a word from our witch of the year! **

**Paulina: DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Danny Phantom although she wishes she did. And you still look uglier than me. **

**Author: (grumble) Shallow witch... **

**Paulina: I AM NOT!!! **

Dreams were Made to be Shattered

The sky was still dark and twinkling with stars even though Sam's clock told her it was 8:00 A.M. in the morning. She didn't even bother to think why that was. Nothing about this place irked her anymore. She yawned and stretched a bit before getting up and heading toward the bathroom.

"Hey!" Paulina sneered, makeup half put on, "Get out, loser! I was here first!" Sam ignored her and started fixing her hair. She eyed Paulina's sickening pink formal gown with disgust and curiosity.

"Why are you wearing that disgusting excuse for a dress?" Sam asked, making a face. Paulina glared at her but then gave her an arrogant grin.

"Oh?" her smug tone portrayed that she knew something the Gothic loser didn't, "There's going to be a morning ball but then again, who would want to tell a freak like you?" Sam scowled and stormed back into her room. She pulled out her most dressiest clothes: a black corset-lace vest with a purple blouse and a long purple skirt. It was nearly as elaborate as Paulina's, Sam noted with obvious distaste.

She hurriedly put them on and rushed out to the dining room. Due to last night's events, she didn't know where the dining room exactly was but somewhere was better than nowhere.

"Sam!" a familiar voice shouted out and a hand found its way to her shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Hi, Danny," Sam waved. Danny looked at her oddly. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Why aren't you at the ball and why are you dressed like that?" Danny asked, incredulously. Sam blushed a bit from both anger and embarrassment.

"Well, long story," she stuttered, tugging on the hem of her shirt. Danny sighed but gave a small smile.

"Well, come on," he pulled her along with him to a door that seemed to Sam like it wasn't there before. In fact, she was sure that it wasn't there before but she ignored that and let him lead her to the room.

It was a seamstress's workroom with mannequin dolls dressed in outfits and bolts of fabrics lying around waiting to be turned into clothes. Candle stubs laid in gold stands and a table full of a disorder of sketches stood in a corner. Danny dropped her hand and started searching through one of the many boxes that littered the floor.

"Here we are," Danny pulled out a dress. It was made with billowy purple silk that shimmered and sparkled with sleeves that reached to the waist and a moderate square neckline that was hemmed with gold trimming.

"It's beautiful," Sam breathed, gently touching the fabric as though it would disintegrate at the lightest touch. Danny smiled before reaching deeper into the box and pulling out a pair of slippers that seemed the same shade of purple as the gown, a tiara ornamented with amethysts and diamonds, and a gold necklace lined with sapphires of the deepest blue.

"And these are for you," Danny handed them to her.

"Oh no," Sam pushed them away, "I can't just take these things from you! Or anyone in this house! Er… mansion… or castle…"

"Relax," Danny pushed her behind a curtain that acted as a dressing room, "The Phantom had this especially made for you." Sam froze. The thought of pleasing Phantom by wearing these clothes was annoying but seeing Danny's elated face shrugged off any regret she had.

"You look stunning," Danny clapped joyously as she came out, "Now let's fix your hair and makeup."

* * *

Sam blinked, hardly believing the face she saw in the vanity mirror. She looked magnificent. Danny was a really good makeup artist, which seemed a tad odd for a boy who worked for a ghost. 

"Come on," Danny gave her a goofy grin, "You don't want to miss the ball entirely." He escorted her down to the ballroom.

"Welcome!" an aloof voice greeted them. Sam sucked in her breath and turned around to see that Danny had disappeared again. Phantom smiled at her and pulled her through the doors.

The ballroom had large windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling and it portrayed dawn. The floors were made of marble and there were pillars just like the ones in the dining room. The girls weren't the only one in the room; there were also ghostly members and creatures of all kinds dancing, chatting or catering.

"You're just in time for the brunch our excellent chefs have prepared," Phantom ushered her into the seat next to him. To her horror, she had the most jeweled domed plate. "By the way, you look extravagant." Sam huffed as she watched everyone else open his/her domed plate to reveal soup. She cautiously opened hers to find soup too and let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't know what you're planning but I'm ready for it," Sam glared at him. He gave her a feigned innocent look.

"Aww, Sammy," Phantom put his hands up in a mock surrender, "I'm not going to do anything, Calm down and enjoy the party." Nothing went wrong with dinner though, Sam noted. That was, until dessert.

"And our chefs have prepared something very special for dessert," Phantom announced gaily. The ceiling started to ooze out green slime. Guests started to murmur and clamber out of their seats when the slime started dripping onto the ground.

"What?!" Sam watched as it oozed onto Paulina, not that she really was worried. Let the witch have a taste of her own medicine.

"Aah!!" she screamed, "My hair! It's ruined!" Sam's eyes widened as the slime seemed to smoke and burn. The floors started to blacken and holes started to form. She looked around. The guests along with the girls were running out of the room and Phantom was still in his seat, laughing and pounding the table. Sam noticed that she wasn't covered in slime and realized that she was still sitting in her seat. In fact, the slime outlined the table and seats.

"It's not funny," Sam growled, menacingly. Phantom's laughing ebbed a bit as he wiped fake tears away.

"It was," Phantom smiled sinfully. Sam couldn't help but turn a few shades pink. Having that smile should be outlawed.

"You shouldn't be pulling pranks on the other girls here!" she huffed, "True, they might deserve it but it's wrong and cruel! And someone could've been hurt!"

"I didn't know you were so compassionate about this," Phantom chuckled, "It makes you all the more delectable." He leaned forward quickly and kissed her cheek. Sam froze and felt her face heat up then slapped him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Sam yelled, enraged. She grabbed the nearest item she could find, which was a porcelain plate, and threw it at him.

"Now, now," Phantom laughed, catching the plate easily, "Let's not get testy here over a little kiss." She continued this onslaught for a while until she had run out of dishes and goblets to throw at him and stormed off to the entrance. Danny was waiting for her with a look of concern that had a tinge of amusement to it.

"Damn pervert," Sam mumbled as he led her back into her room. Danny let out a small chuckle.

"Yes," he smiled at her, "He sometimes is. But he also has a good side, once you get to know him."

"He has sides?" Sam snorted, "So, what is there to do here?" Danny looked thoughtful for a moment.

"There's a library," he answered, "I've never shown any human that has come here before though. It's Phantom's special library."

"Wow, don't I feel lucky," Sam said sarcastically. Danny laughed.

* * *

"Here we are," he opened switched on the chandeliers. Unlike all the other rooms, which were lighted with candles, this room had large chandeliers that had light bulbs in them. Rows upon rows of books were stacked upon shelves that reached up to the ceilings. Ladders were placed every so often to reach the higher books and there was a clearing in the center where a fireplace and couches were. 

"It's awesome!" Sam stared wide-eyed. She ran over to a bookshelf, took off a book, and started flipping through its pages. Danny watched her with a small, content look on his face. "Say, can I bring some of these books to my room to read?"

"Sure," Danny nodded as she carried a large stack of books, threatening to fall (which they did). "Oh, let me help you pick it up." He helped her stack up the books.

"Thanks," Sam blushed as he put them in her hands. The two looked into each other's eyes. There was a split second where Danny leaned in on her slowly like he was about to kiss her before Phantom appeared.

"Hello, Sammy," Phantom smiled innocently, as though he didn't see what was going on, "Hello, Danny."

**Author: Ooh... tiny cliffie... I think anyways... so keep those reviews going while I write the next chapter! Thank you! OH! And I'll be gone for a few days to Disneyland! Yay me! So, don't expect another chapter up for a while. Sorry! **


	5. Life Hates Me

**A/N: Fifth chapter! Yay! I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I've come back from Disneyland and put up a new fic! It's called 10 Ways to Annoy Syaoran! So uhh... please read and review! Now a word from our techno geek!**

**Tucker: DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Danny Phantom! NOW GIVE IT BACK!!! (crying)**

**Author: (holding PDA) You have to jump for it! (Up in a tree)**

Life Hates Me

**Previously: "Hello, Sammy," Phantom smiled innocently, as though he didn't see what was going on, "Hello, Danny." **

* * *

Sam could not believe what had happened as she sulked in her bedroom. She glared at the pile of books near her with utter distaste as if they were the cause of her suffering. She stared at them with malice and felt like throwing them at the wall.

Flashback

Phantom floated in front of them, smiling. He stared at Danny and then at Sam.

"Danny, you are dismissed," Phantom gave him a sickly sweet smile, "From now on, I will not see you with Miss Manson ever again. You are to escort Paulina Sanchez to balls now. You will go now." Sam could not believe her ears. Her only friend was about to be snatched away by a jealous prince and given to a shallow witch? Oh hell no... These were two blows to her heart.

"Yes, My Prince," Danny seem to submit easily as he slid Sam a pitiful look and quietly went out the door. Sam's throat felt dry as she watched him leave. She wanted to run after him but something kept her feet in place and her mouth shut. Phantom's feet lightly touched the floor, making no sound. He walked toward her and embraced her. She was too shocked to notice.

"You are never to see him again," Phantom whispered into her ear, "You will never talk to him again. You are never to even utter his name when I am around. I'll send you back now." A pageboy arrived and Sam was passed to him without her noticing. She wasn't even aware of anything when she was in her room.

End Flashback

* * *

It had been a few days after Sam had lost Danny as an escort and a friend. Paulina had spent this time to gloat that she had a human servant and that Phantom had given her the privilege of using his top servant and adviser.

Every time Sam would try to talk to him, he would shake his head in a sad manner and give her an apologetic look. She had tried to get him alone to talk to him at every chance but he would avoid her by staying next to Paulina, which Sam noted with distaste.

"Miss Manson," her new pageboy knocked upon her door one day, "There is to be a dinner party in the gardens. The Prince has requested that you wear these."

"Screw him!" Sam shrieked, "He can rot in the afterlife for all I care!" The pageboy phased through her door and put the clothes on her chair then left without a word. She hated this. Her new escort was emotionless and she needed someone to talk to and keep her company.

Sam slid off her bed and unfolded the clothing Phantom had sent her. It was a pink frilly dress with a plunging neckline and would expose her back.

"Is this some kind of twisted joke?!?!" Sam screamed as she threw the dress on the ground and started stomping on it while shouting out 'DIE!' every so often. She heard laughter behind her and turned, furious at the 'present' the Phantom had sent her and from past events.

"Hi, Sam!" Danny chuckled. He was next to the bathroom door and had a bundle of clothing clutched in his stomach.

"Danny!" Sam practically ran to him and embraced him, "What are you doing here?! Won't Phantom find you?!"

"It's okay," Danny smiled, "I only came to give you this." Sam unfolded it and saw that it was another dress. It was a shimmering shade of midnight blue that swept the floor with flutter sleeves that were pinned up with small blue roses and a navy blue sash that trailed to the ground. The square neck was moderate and left enough room for the small necklace with a black rose pendent to sit. There were also a headband with purple roses and black ballet slippers hemmed with blue lining.

"It's beautiful," Sam gasped, "I'll go change into it."

"Umm... Sam," Danny blushed. He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her cheek, "I have to go now." Sam was too dazed to be aware of him slipping back out. Nor was she sad when he did. She had a gotten a kiss and a present from him. She was content.

* * *

The garden was old-fashioned and filled with beautiful and exotic flowers as well as a huge white marble fountain that spouted water from lilies in the center. There was a large veranda where white wicker chairs with red cushions and a long mahogany table were being placed. Candlelight on all of the support beams added a mystic glow to the veranda as did the fireflies that swarmed the gardens. A small orchestra was playing eerily haunting yet soothing music and invisible hands that floated through the air placed food on the table.

Sam was first to be in the veranda and Phantom was there to greet her. He had opted for a ruffled black tailor coat, a black cane with a large emerald on top and a large gold crown with green velvet lining the rim. His fingers had many rings on them and there was a gold cross studded with emeralds on his left ear.

'He looks like something from the 18th century,' Sam glared at him. He grabbed her arm and forced her to him.

"Greetings!" he opened his arms in a welcome gesture.

"That was not the dress that I gave to you," Phantom whispered, his voice laced with sickly sweet venom. Sam pushed him back roughly and growled at him.

"So what?!" Sam hissed, "I didn't want to wear your lousy excuse for a dress!" She held her head up high and stalked off toward a seat. She stared off into the flowers. There were pink orchids and red camellias blossoming and fireflies moving about. Their light mesmerized her, dazzling her with their brilliant glow. Sam could not tear her eyes off them.

"Hey!" Paulina glared at Sam. She snapped her head and found that all the girls were here and food was already being served. "What are you looking at?! I thought you were odd at first but now, you're just plain freaky."

"Nothing," she snapped back fiercely.

Dinner had gone well and tea and dessert was being served. Phantom was making small talk with the girls around him and everyone seemed occupied except her. She stared back at the garden. The fireflies were moving again. It was strange. It seemed as if they moved in specific patterns and were alerting someone. She looked into the fountain, which she had a clear view of and instantly knew what the signals meant. Her eyes widened in pure terror as she quickly scrambled off her seat and under the table. All attention was on her: Phantom was grinning in an odd maniacal way and all the girls looked at her oddly.

"Hey, Gothic freak," Paulina hissed at her, "What are you doing?" Sam glared at her and pointed into the fountain. Paulina read the words that the fireflies were making. Her eyes widened but it was too late. The fireflies weren't fireflies. Far from it. They started coming toward the table. One whizzed by and hit the table. It was an arrow lit with fire. Instantly the spot started to burn and turn to flames. Sam covered her neck as she heard screams of horror. Obviously, someone was hit with an arrow. The sound of chairs being knocked over and the doors being opened filled her ears. The room suddenly was quiet except for the sounds of fire crackling and a low tenor laugh. Sam peeked and a small gasp escaped her lips. The table was charred and little flames still were going here and there. All china and silverware was broken and discarded on the ground. Chairs had been toppled over and had black patches in them, which Sam suspected them to be burnt cushions. And the pillars had arrows stuck to them and were still in the process of slowly burning down.

"That was the best yet!" Phantom laughed, stabbing the ground with his cane, "You shouldn't seen that Miss Sanchez's face when fire got on her dress! Classic!" Sam glowered. Here he was, laughing at the other girls' pain. The sadistic little bastard...

"I will be leaving now!" Sam announced tersely. She spun on her heel and stomped out. The laughing had stopped and she felt a hand clasp in her wrist. "What is it now-" She was cut off when a pair of cold lips were placed on her warm ones.

It was as if time had stopped. She froze and let Phantom do whatever he wanted with her. Unlike Danny's small kiss on her cheek, which was innocent and chaste, Phantom's kiss yearned for dominance and demanded her essence. She tried hard to suppress a moan when he started probing her lips open as well as when his tongue meant hers. Her senses were finally shaken and she lifted her hand.

_SLAP!_

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Sam was clearly shaken. She glowered at him and then ran out the doors.

"Hehe..." Phantom chuckled as he gently touched his sore cheek, "You are quite a catch."

* * *

Sam stumbled after her escort as he led her down the hallways again. All her thoughts were about Phantom and his kiss.

"That stupid bastard," Sam mumbled, "He stole my first kiss..." She slumped on her bed. She felt herself steam and simmer as she replayed the scene in her mind. The door knocked. "GO AWAY!" Sam threw her pillow at it.

"Sam!" a familiar voice called from the other side quietly. She instantly got up and opened the door. Danny was standing there with a sheepishly, holding a purple lilac in a plain white vase. He looked like he had been rolling on the balls of his feet nervously.

"Danny!" she smiled, letting him in. He put the vase on her desk.

"Sam," he began but then hugged her fiercely, "I just wanted to tell you I'm so sorry. I heard what Phantom did to you and I'm can't help but feel bad and a bit jealous." When he stopped his face was flushed. Sam blushed too and kissed him. Danny seemed alarmed at first but relaxed into it. Sam had never felt something so euphoric. It was innocent yet very satisfying.

* * *

Sam smiled as she got dressed for bed. She was content and actually wouldn't mind wearing one of her mom's handpicked frilly dresses right now… ooh… bad image. Screw that… she wouldn't mind burning her mom's handpicked frilly pink dresses now, she thought happily.

**A/N: Wow... last part is my favorite! Umm... I don't know when I'll be writing a new chapter since I have my other precious fanfic that I'm going to write a chapter to so... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. In Which Things Go Bad

**Author: This is probably going to be my longest chapter before the exciting part. Everything will be revealed in the next or next next chapter. So enjoy! Now a word from our local nameless pageboy.**

**Skeleton: DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Danny Phantom**

**Author: (pokes the skeleton with a stick) No emotions... very useful... (devises a plan to use them to conquer the world)**

In Which Things Go Bad

Sam had stayed long enough in the castle to know what went around. It turned out that the skeleton servants cleaned, cooked, and did all the chores around the house… er, castle. There were other humans in the castle besides Danny and the girls; prisoners were locked in the dungeon far below the ground according to Danny. She also found out that the doors really were moving around. She had seen one of the sliding down the walls to another location. How Phantom or anybody else found the room they needed to go in was a still mystery to her.

As usual, Sam was in her room reading. To keep the girls active, they were allowed to go into the streets around the castle. At first, she was thrilled. There may be a bookstore or a radio store she could go to. Instead, there were stands full of colorful clothing and jewelry, things she didn't like. Sam was more interested in the sky and the scenery than the stores. The sky was tinted an unusual color of dark green with swirling clouds and she saw that there were mountains surrounding them. They didn't seem endless too. Just a mountain and nothing after it. It was as if they entered another dimension. So, Sam spent her time in the library picking books here and there when Danny had come to visit her secretly. They shared secrets and dreams together. They had the same taste in music and best of all, they shared a mutual disgust toward Paulina.

During these few months, Phantom made little appearance. One could find him stalking around the palace here and there, ordering around ghosts or preparing a party that was going to come. Otherwise, the girls wouldn't bother trying to find him.

"Sam!" Danny banged on her door like there was no tomorrow. Sam quickly opened the door.

"Danny!" she spoke in a tense, quiet voice, "You can't see me like this! Won't Phantom be angry?" Danny merely smiled at her.

"Nope!" he laughed, "I'm supposed to take all the girls dress shopping. There's going to be a huge ball. HUGE!" Sam thought he sounded like an eager child waiting for a large ice cream cone.

"Sure," Sam nodded, "I'll be right out."

* * *

The shops had never seemed appealing to Sam except now. She looked at each dress with criticism. They were mostly bright colored but Sam had gone to the back of the racks that were full of dark colors: purples, mauves, black, and navy blue. Poor Danny was given the job to carry bags (along with other servants) and give opinions. It seemed to Sam as if he had been in this job for a long time and was used to giving girls opinions about the things they loved: clothing and jewelry.

"Danny!" Sam called. He came running up.

"What is it, Sam?" he asked. Danny stared at a dress in her hand. It was black with blue sequins over it. He shook his head.

"Umm, how about this dress?" Danny pulled out a black halter dress that sparkled with silver. The skirt was billowy and would hang over her every curve.

"It's perfect!" she smiled, "Now, we just have to pair it up with some accessories and then it'll be perfect!" Danny nodded.

"Oh, Danny!" Paulina called. He looked at Sam with a sad smile.

"I'll be right back," he started running.

Sam looked through the stalls and stands. There were other ghosts too that seemed to fly in from the mountains. She was reminded of an island but instead of water surrounding them, it was mountains.

"Sam?" a voice disturbed her musings, "Sam!" She snapped her head back to see Danny.

"Yes?" she asked, nervously.

"What were you looking at?" he asked, staring at the mountains.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, "I don't remember mountains being here or the sky being so green." Danny bit his lip and looked around nervously which Sam did not notice.

"Oh, look!" Danny replied, "I see some really pretty jewelry over there!" Sam frowned. She knew what he was doing and she didn't like it.

"Danny, is there something I need to know?" Sam looked back at the mountains, "And how come there are all these ghosts? I didn't know Amity Park had this many." He looked around before pulling her behind some shrubs. He crouched down and motioned for her to do the same. She complied.

"Look, Sam," he whispered, "Phantom does not want us to tell you guys, but we are in the ghost zone. You remember that 'swirling mist' that you guys crossed. That was the portal to the ghost zone where we are." Sam felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks. Of course, she knew what the ghost zone was. It was the place all ghosts went to and lived. She also knew that there were portals but she had never seen one before. And they had gone through one. She had so many questions.

"Then what's with the mountains surrounding us?" Sam asked, straining for answers.

"The ghost zone is just a vast swirling mist with rock outcrops. There is land but it's covered with graves and evil skeletons that thirst for human flesh… Or so I've been told. We're on one of the outcrops. Most likely on the biggest one here. The mountains are there so you don't find out where we are. All of the girls never question where we are. If they did, there would be mass panic." Sam nodded, understanding.

"I get it," Sam got up. Danny pulled her back down.

"Please don't tell Phantom," Danny begged, "If he knows, I'm probably going to be killed... literally."

"Of course, I promise," Sam smiled, "Come on. I still have some shopping to do." Danny smiled too and followed her.

"Oh, and Sam?" he put a look of concern on his face.

"Yes?" she turned to face him.

"Remember," he said, "Be on your toes. Life is just an illusion. Never think that fantasy is real."

"Okay..." Sam put on a confused look.

* * *

Sam smiled at herself in the mirror. The halter dress matched nicely with the black heels and the amethyst choker. Her hair done up with a green hairclip and amethyst earrings completed the look. A knock on her door was signaled that it was time for her to go.

The party was held in the banquet room where three immense chandeliers made of crystal hang and a large orchestra was playing. There were already ghosts taking their seats and the banquet table was already placed with food. Sam seated herself in the middle of the table. Far away from Phantom but close enough to see what was going on around the table. There were many more guests than last time and it was much more livelier. Phantom himself, was dressed in a black tuxedo with a red rosette pinned on it.

Dinner had gone well, as usual and there was dancing. Every girl got to dance with Phantom. Sam remained in her seat even when she was asked to dance.

"Come on, Sammy," Phantom coaxed her.

"No way," she remained put. Phantom gave her a sly look before pulling her onto her feet and onto the dance floor. "I hate you." She narrowed her eyes.

"And I love you too, Sammy!" he teased. It held enough seriousness that she couldn't tell if he was actually stating the truth or mocking her. When the dance ended, she sat right back down and watched as Phantom went up to the conductor's podium and made an announcement.

"Welcome, guests!" he opened his arms in a large gesture, "Thank you for coming! I hope you have enjoyed this evening and I have a special treat for you right now!" After his last sentence, he looked at the ceiling. Everyone followed suit. Sam looked at the sky in horror. Instead of the ceiling, it was replaced with the night sky. Daggers started to rain down. The chandeliers had fallen and crashed to the ground, shattering to a billion pieces. Thankfully, Sam noted that no one was hurt. Instead, the floor was littered with crystal shards and made it very easy for the girls to trip and cut their hands. Guests started to run out of the doors but it was no use. They seemed to be locked.

She stayed rooted to her seat as a dagger hit her hand. Sam instantly felt cold coming from the place the dagger was imbedded and tried to stop a scream from erupting.

"Life is just an illusion," she whispered instead, "Never think that fantasy is real." Those words. Danny had told her to never believe in things that weren't there. She looked at the dagger and realized that it was sinking slowly into her skin and that it didn't hurt but just a bit cold. She tried to pull the dagger but her hand just phased through it.

The room meanwhile, was in chaos. Girls were sobbing as they huddled themselves and covered their heads praying that they would at least die a fast death. Then laughter rang.

"I've got you!" Phantom laughed from his podium. The girls hesitantly stood up and looked at him laugh before feeling the daggers on their backs. There was nothing to feel. "These were all tricks. You girls were very fun amusement." They all looked at him with disgust before turning away and heading for the door, which was open now. Sam glared at him and as soon as the other girls left, she unleashed her fury.

"That was a dirty trick!" she screamed at him, "And you had us all thinking we were about to die!" Phantom had stared at her with amused eyes.

"And it was all for you!" Phantom replied with a whimsical voice before kissing the tip of her nose. Sam blushed before stumbling back. She couldn't say that she didn't like the attention she was getting from Phantom but her feelings tended to sway to Danny. Phantom was mischievous and cunning. Danny was fun and sweet. It was easy to choose between the two.

"What do you mean all for me?!?!" Sam shrieked. Before she could hear the answer to her question, the windows suddenly collapsed and Sam found herself tackled and pushed to the ground. Bits of glass rained down on her as she stared into Phantom's green eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, showing actual concern for her. She was too awestruck to speak.

"Look out!" she screamed instead and pointed at a person clad in red on a jet sled. The person had a bazooka on her shoulder and aimed it at them. Phantom grabbed her arm and instantly Sam felt the same coldness from the dagger go through her. They were going through the floor and he flew her through the marble again to the surface. They were on the outside of the banquet room.

"Sam, I want you to run, as far away as you can and lock yourself in a room," Phantom told her urgently, "Do not go outside though. Can you do that for me?" Sam ignored the condescending tone of voice he was using and nodded fervently. Phantom let her go and she started running down the halls. It had just occurred to Sam that Phantom was being... nice for a change. He had shielded her from the shattering window and he had told her to go to safety.

"There might be a heart in him just yet," she whispered to herself.

"Sam!" Danny took her into his arms, "What's happening?"

"There was a person in red and he (Sam hoped it was a he) was shooting at us!" Sam panicked. Danny looked solemn.

"So, it has begun," Danny whispered but loud enough for Sam to hear.

"What?" she asked. Adrenaline pumped in her ears. Danny gave her a look of pity.

"I'm sorry, Sam," he hugged her and pressed down hard on her neck. The last thing Sam saw was a world of black.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phantom was in the banquet room trying to get rid of their 'guest'. Blows were exchanged and taken. By now, the majestic room was reduced to rubble. There was nothing left of the chandeliers except for a stray shard here and there and glittering dust on the floor. The windows were blast apart and the remnants were on the torn up ground.

"Who are you?" Phantom snarled.

"You don't need to know, you filthy ghost!" the voice was definitely feminine. So much for Sam's theory...

"Then perish!" Phantom blasted a green ectobeam at the woman in red. A blue beam met the green one and it came to a standstill.

"Forget him!" another voice entered the battle. The voice was definitely masculine and Phantom saw that it was person clad in a blue ninja suit and standing on a jet sled like the woman.

"But-" the woman started.

"We have the prisoners!" he shouted at her, "It's time to go!" And out they went, into the starry night.

"Wait, I'm not done with you!" Phantom yelled, throwing ectoblast after ectoblast. But it was of no use. They were gone.

Phantom collapsed on the ground, tired and panting. He pondered what they meant by 'prisoners'. Then it hit him in the face like a ton of bricks.

"SAM!!!" he shrieked, getting up and commenced finding her.

**A/N: That was another pathetic attempt at a cliffie... well I'll stop there and please read and review... next chapter will reveal everything or was it the next next chapter?**


	7. When the Puppet Betrays the Master

**Author: Okay, next chapter is out and sorry it took so long to update! School has started and it's so hard to keep up with school work and after school stuff and fanfiction. Umm... not a lot of Sam action in this chapter if any... so enjoy! Now a word from our local ghost hater/hunter!**

**Valerie: DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Danny Phantom. (shot gun reloading sound) Now where's the information about Phantom you promised me?**

**Author: Well... PHANTOM LOOKS SO HOT WHEN HE'S MAD!!!!**

**Valerie: That was it?**

**Author: (nod nod)**

**Valerie: (shot gun reloading sound) I suggest you run...**

Where the Puppet Betrayed the Master

Phantom was pissed. Very, very pissed. As soon as the two attackers left, he had gone to search for Sam. All the servants were fine; they had phased through the rubble that had fallen from the walls and ceiling and had begun to clear it up. He had asked around for the girls but none of the servants had seen them, let alone Sam. Oh yes, Phantom was very pissed.

"Sam!" he called out, popping his head into every room, trying to find her. He had searched from behind curtains to looking into closets. Phantom concluded one thing: Sam had been taken prisoner along with the other girls. It was odd, he wondered. Why would those two assailants want the girls. He always got bored of them after a few months, except for Sam. Sam had been special. She wanted nothing to do with him and rebelled so much. He punched the wall in rage, not caring that it was creating a huge dent in it. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Master Phantom!" a voice called from behind. Phantom turned around to see Danny running toward him. Strange, where was he when the two people had attacked? "I can't find Sam!" Danny followed Phantom as he sat in a chair nearby.

"My little Sammy-kins!" Phantom wailed over-dramatically. Phantom was always a bit of a drama queen. Just a bit.

"Umm…" Danny pulled out a tissue from nowhere, "What are you going to do about it?" Phantom took the tissue and continued to bawl insistently. Danny sighed as Phantom continued to cry.

He silently growled in annoyance. He had spent years waiting quietly for Phantom to show his weakness and use it against him. And now he had found her. His heart clenched when he thought of Sam. No way was this bastard going to get Sam. She deserved better. She deserved a human that cared about her and her feelings and didn't play mean pranks on her.

"She deserves me," Danny thought smugly, sending a glare at Phantom when he wasn't looking.

"I don't know!" Phantom moaned but then he stopped, "I'll make those bastards pay." Danny forced himself to nod. He got up as Phantom floated lazily outside.

"When are you going?" Danny asked, following Phantom.

"I'm going to save my precious Sam!" Phantom smirked, "After all, where there's a damsel in distress, there must be a knight in shining armor to save her." Danny's mental control snapped. One second, Danny was a foot away from Phantom, the next, Phantom was up against the wall with Danny holding him by the collar.

"SHE IS NOT YOURS!" he screamed, "SHE HATES YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT! SHE DESERVES MUCH MORE THAN YOU CAN GIVE HER!" Danny stopped, breathing in deeply as Phantom phased through the floor and came up behind Danny. He turned around to see Phantom's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Where is she?" his hands crackled with neon green static. His palms began emitting an eerie green light.

"Where you can't get her," Danny smirked, drawing out a metal stick that elongated into a sword with blue flames spurting out.

"You took her!" Phantom yelled as he raced forward, charging at Danny with a glowing green palm raised. "Give her back!"

"Make me!" Danny sneered as he swung his sword to block Phantom's palm. Phantom stopped short, dodging the sword before hurling an ectoplasmic ball. A fight had ensued as both teens exchanged blows, striking once and a while. Flashes of blue and green could be seen from outside. The newly repaired ceilings had been torn up and burn marks and ectoplasm appeared on the furniture and walls.

"Enough!" Danny panted, tiredly. The battle had come to a standstill and both Phantom and Danny had their share of wounds. A jet sled had come crashing from the roof and Danny had jumped onto it. "Make no move to find Sam. She is safe with me."

Phantom stared as the jet sled headed down the corridor and to the front gate. His wounds spurted green ectoplasm as he stopped panting and huddled himself in a ball, refusing to be treated by any of the servants. They had Sam. They had the first little happy spark in his afterlife. He got up slowly and phased into his bedroom where he collapsed and let sleep claim him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny had flown back to the base under the rubble that was Fenton Works. On the outside, it seemed like any rundown building with broken windows and a hole where the door had been but under a trapdoor strategcally hidden under a pile of rocks was a large underground network of rooms filled with ghost detecting equipment and most of all, a ghost portal. Many people that hated ghosts and their rule over their small town had joined their cause to find ways to fight ghosts. 

Danny hovered slightly off the floor on the jet sled before rolling and hitting the cold metal floor.

"Danny!" the woman in red pulled off her mask to reveal a girl no more than 17 with chocolate colored skin and brilliant sea foam green eyes. She picked up his arm and hauled him on to a bed in the infirmary. Numerous scratches cover his arms and legs and a nasty gash decorated his left leg.

"How is she?" Danny asked motioning to Sam in the next bed. She was still dressed in her party clothes but Danny thought she looked angelic.

"She's fine," Valerie replied quickly, letting a doctor get through to bandage his wounds. "But what happened to you?"

"I had a fight with 'master'," Danny let a out small laugh before clutching his sides.

"Don't tell me you already betrayed him," Valerie groaned, "I knew you couldn't keep it up for long." He smiled as the doctor checked the last of his wounds and left.

"I want to see her," Danny got up, ignoring the pain in his left leg. Valerie quickly helped him up.

"Be careful!" she scolded, sitting him in a chair next to her and then leaving, "I'll be in the op center if you need me." The door shut and he was left alone. He stared at her sleeping figure and watched as she breathed gently. In and out, in and out. He found himself breathing in tune with her and bent down to watch her more. Her soft purple stained lips, her silky black hair falling on to her milky skin, Danny drank this all in. His hand instinctantly went out to stroke her face. She leaned into the hand, yearning for the warmth it provided.

"Soon, Sam," he whispered, "Soon Phantom will pay for treating you like dirt."

**A/N: The last line was a bit of a cliffie... still don't know how to make a perfect one. Umm... please read and review! Thanks!**


	8. Horrors and Hopes are Realized

**Author: Hi, peoples! And welcome to chapter 8! Now, before we start, I have a few things I need to make clear: Phantom and Danny are separate! I've had a few reviews about that. This is not like _Lilacs_! Yes, I've read it and I think it's beautifully written and yes, my story sounds a bit like it but it's not like Lilacs! There is no Vlad in my story nor Tucker (other than in the beginning). There will be a mention of Jack and Maddie but that's it! And my plot will be different. I'm sorry if that's a bit harsh, but I just wanted to make that clear. **

**Now, I have a confession to make also. This story was written on a spur of the moment. I had not thought out the plot in the beginning and it was just a plot bunny that came into my head. But now I have a thoroughly thought out story. So do not sue me if my story is not in tiptop shape. But I've got some very good criticisms in my reviews that I will be using with permission from the people to rearrange some details. So after this chapter I will be changing the previous chapters one by one to make them better. I won't be deleting them! Just changing a few things. So be on the look out for newer and (hopefully) longer chapters! **

**And now for something else! (Hahaha... I'm sorry if I'm stalling the thing) I would like to hear your input on this story. Which guy do you think Sam will pick? I've got the plot already planned out and I'm not going to spoil anything but I am very interested in seeing who you support right now since there's such a plot twist coming up. That will be all! Thanks! And now a word from our hero/villain's sister! **

**Jazz: DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Danny Phantom. Now will you stop torturing my little brother? **

**Author: (tickling Danny) Nope! **

**Danny: (laughing) S-Stop i-it! HAHAHA!!!!!!! **

Hope and Horrors are Realized

Sam saw white as she opened her eyes groggily and let out a protesting groan. She lifted her arm to shield her eyes from the blinding white only to find that she could not move her arm. It hung limply at her side refusing to cooperate.

"Stupid arm," she muttered, turning her head slightly to see Danny's relieved blue eyes. Memories came rushing back and she didn't know whether to smile or to back away from him.

"Sam!" he cried out, helping her get up.

"Where am I?" she stared at the white metal walls, "Where's Phantom? What happened?" Danny let out a low growl as she mentioned Phantom.

"You're at our anti-ghost headquarters," Danny gave her a small smile, "And you were unconscious for a few hours while I brought you here."

"Wait a second," Sam tried to remember her most recent events, "You knocked me unconscious!" Her eyes grew wide before she gave him a thorough glare.

"Yes," he looked down guiltily, "And I'm sorry but it was the only way to get you out of that bastard's grasp!" Sam's eyes grew wide at Danny's choice of words.

"Who are you?" Sam narrowed her eyes. She knew it was Danny but a whole new side of him. A darker, more sinister side of him.

"I'm Danny, Sam," Danny gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry but son of a bitch had no right over you." Sam winced as realization donned on her.

"No, you are not," Sam whispered, "My Danny is sweet and fun to be with. He is not you. And yes, Phantom had no right over me but neither do you!" A sharpening pain gathered at the base of her neck as she got up. She immediately fell down.

"Sam!" Danny bent down to help her up. She slapped away his hand.

"Go away!" Rebel Sam emerged, "I don't need your help!" She slowly got up, ignoring the pain going up and down her spine and walked out of the infirmary. She didn't know where the hell she was going but the farther away from this place, the better.

"Sam," Danny called out to her and hugged her from behind, "Don't go!" His grasp was tight and strong but not painful and it almost seemed... longing. He put his head on her shoulder and brushed his lips on her neck, sending shivers down her already painful spine.

Sam froze. Her head right now, was in turmoil. True, Phantom had saved her but that was only once and Danny always helped her. But then he knocked her unconscious, which really was sort of unnecessary. And yet, when Phantom saved her, there was such concern and caring in those green eyes that made her heart melt.

"Stay here, with me," Danny murmured, smelling her scent of lavender and vanilla, "Don't go with him." Sam pulled herself away from him, her face stained a very dark red. She backed away and then rushed out the door.

* * *

Phantom sat there, green ectoplasm running down his forearm and his pale face stained with tears. He looked at the fixed ceiling above him. The servants had done an excellent job. They had ignored Phantom except when orders were given and left him there to cry. 

He had lost so much. First Sam and now his most trusted adviser had been deceiving him all this time.

"My precious Sam," he clenched his fist, "I will not let him take you away!" He stood up and flew back to the Grand Hall. Messengers were sent out to rally all the soldiers lurking in the halls of the castle and bring them to the throne room where he was to meet them.

"Soldiers!" Phantom's voice boomed, "It is time for war against the humans and to claim what is ours! Tonight, we march out to the city and capture all who oppose us! And tonight, we will find our future queen Sam and kill the traitor Danny Fenton!"

All the soldiers cheered in agreement and pounded the tips of the swords against the floor. They had been anticipating this war for centuries and now was their time to punish the humans and claim the land as theirs.

"Now, put up your arms and line up for battle!" Phantom thundered. He watched with a twisted smirk on his face. Soon, his Sam would be bad and that traitorous bastard would be dead.

* * *

**(A/N: Before we continue, I would like to say something. The next part talks about old and new rooms. The Fenton Works place is an underground network where ghost attacks happen frequently. So they build new rooms once the old ones are to broken to use so as of now, it's like an underground maze. So try to imagine that.) **

Sam had wandered around the lab for a while. At first, she had been thinking about Danny and Phantom but now she was just lost. She had noticed, as she walked from room to room that some of the rooms were older than the others. Wires hang from loose pipes sparking every once and a while and piles of debris lay on the ground. She gingerly picked through a trail of burn marks and broken pieces of machinery as she heard a voice.

"Sam!" a voice that was unmistakably Danny hollered. Her heartbeat quickened. The last person she wanted see was him. Sam let out a quiet curse and sped up her pace. "Sam! Is that you?"

She ran quicker, weaving through new and ancient rooms and people who gave her weird looks. A shadow appeared behind her. She knew he was close but she would go down struggling and ran even faster still.

"Sam!" Danny rounded the corner and saw her dress trailing behind her, "Wait!"

Sam kept running and soon she stopped. She gazed at the old room and the furniture in it. She realized that this had been once a living room but now only the couch remained intact and even that had a few patches of black splotched here and there. But what really drew her in was the portrait on one of the walls.

She gaped at the large portrait of a family. It covered most of the wall and was framed with an elaborate gold frame etched with twirls and swirls. The picture featured a very large man dressed in an orange hazmat suit and smiling goofily, a beautiful woman with short flaming, red hair in a blue hazmat suit smiling gently, a pretty little girl about 10 with the same flaming red hair and sea green eyes, and a small boy with shocking azure eyes and jet black hair.

"Sam!" Danny clasped her shoulder and turning her around. Worry shone in his eyes along with a mix of fear and relief, "I am so glad you're safe!" He hugged her.

"Who are they?" Sam asked, "And why does that boy look like you?"

Danny gave her a look of both pain and despair. He walked over to the frame and ran a hand over the edge of the frame.

"Sam, I would like you to meet my mom and dad," Danny took a deep breath before continuing, "Jack and Maddie Fenton. They died in the first ghost attack."

**(A/N: I'm intruding a lot aren't I? I would normally break off here but for the sake of the readers I will continue. This is it peoples. The explanation we've been waiting for.) **

"What?" Sam stared at the woman and man again. Danny sat her down on the couch and took her hand in between his.

"Do you remember when Phantom started to take over?" Danny asked, such seriousness in his eyes that the only thing Sam could do was nod. "My parents were ghost hunters and the best in the town. I don't know if Phantom came for me or for them but one day, he came to our house."

Flashback

The night was silent. The battling had died down and Phantom was crowned their new Prince. People were locked in their houses and huddling in a corner for fear soldiers would come and kill them off. The streets are quiet except for the sound of marching feet.

Outside Fenton Works, an army was marching towards it lead by a certain ghost prince. A little boy stared out the window in wonder at the glowing green beings as the parents hastened to bring out weapons and a little girl sniffled in a corner clutching a bear.

"Jazz, I want you to take your brother and lock yourself in your room," the woman was urgently instructing the scared girl and gave her an ecto-gun, "You know how to use this right? Mommy taught you yesterday. Good girl. Take this and don't come out until I tell you to!"

"Danny!" Jazz pulled her brother away from the window, "Let's go play in my room! Come on!" The boy stared at his parents who were positioned in front of the door with guns in their hands.

"But what about mommy and daddy?" Danny asked as his sister nudged him into her room. The girl bit her lip as she swallowed back tears.

"They'll be okay," Jazz said with some reluctance in her voice, "Now let's go play." Danny followed her and glimpsed at his parents, which would be the last time he ever saw them alive again.

End Flashback

"The paramedics had come in and they started to take my parent's bodies away when me and Jazz came out," Danny murmured solemnly. He dipped his head down and tried to push back tears.

"I-I'm sorry," Sam tried to swallow this, "Where is Jazz now? And how did you get into Phantom's castle?" She immediately stopped and blushed for asking so many rude questions. Danny gave her a small smile to tell her he didn't mind.

"She's here, helping Valerie with the anti-ghost rebellion we're planning," Danny nodded, stroking her knuckles, "As for being in Phantom's services, it started when I was 14, so I've been in there for two years."

Flashback

Danny shivered as he approached the large swirling mist that was the ghost portal. Behind him, was his sister and his friend Valerie. They had thought out a plan to plant a spy in Phantom's castle and Danny had volunteered to go. At first, Jazz had protested but after persuasion from Valerie and him, she had consented.

"Wait, Danny!" Jazz ran to him and enveloped him in a hug, "Be safe, okay?" Tears were shining in her eyes as she smiled.

"Don't worry," Danny gave her a quivering smile, "I'll be in touch." He pointed at his forearm where at his backpack where a radio disguised as a pen was kept. He entered and flew right to the largest landmass he could find. **(A/N: Yes, you are wondering why he can float in human form. Well, in Phantom Planet, human Danny could float so I'm guessing that anything in the ghost realm can fly and float at least.) **

Skeleton guards stood by the castle doors but did not move to imprison him when he landed. He walked into the castle and down the dark corridors. He saw candlelight flickering, illuminating his path which led him straight to the throne room. Eerie shadow danced across the stonewalls, mocking him and He slowly turned the gold handle and revealed the Ghost Prince sitting idly on his throne.

"My, my," Phantom smiled lazily, "Who are you?" Danny bowed low and gave his most innocent and charming smile.

"I am in need of a job and home," Danny replied smoothly, "I would like to be your servant." He was prepared for some suspicion but instead Phantom catapulted off his throne and landed right in front of him.

"Great!" Phantom stared at him with eager eyes. He looked at the skeletons boredly. "They're never any fun and they don't get my games. Will you play with me?"

Danny looked at Phantom with some apprehension. This was the ghost that killed his parents and ruled over the ghost zone? Right now, he seemed more of a kid than a ruler. Nevertheless, he nodded.

"I love games," he grinned. Phantom got up and pulled his arms up along with him and phased Danny through the ceiling. He had never had this feeling before. It was like someone had dunked him in a bath of ice water. He shivered but made no move to stop Phantom. After all, he did not want to be wedged in a piece of rock. They stopped at an ornamentally decorated room, most likely Phantom's. There was a large canopy bed with silver and black sheets, a mock study filled with booked, and two silver doors that most likely led to a bathroom and closet. A balcony was situated near the study that overlooked the mountains surrounding the piece of land Phantom owned.

"This is the master bedroom," Phantom waved a hand around the room. Danny's jaw dropped although he had tried not to show any appreciation. He exited and Danny followed him to the room next to it. It was exactly the same size of the master room except everything around it was blue. "And this will be your room."

"How did you know I liked blue and how did you get this here so fast?" Danny instantly bowed his head in submission. Phantom laughed.

"It's the color of your eyes," Phantom stopped and started explaining rules and such, "Now, you have to play with me whenever I call you. And meals will be served to you in your room. Do not worry, it's human food. I don't want to poison my new plaything would I?" Danny stiffened and felt a sheen of sweat forming at the back of his neck.

"Right," he laughed nervously.

"Now," Phantom turned and faced him, "Let's go play!" He grabbed Danny's hand and flew him out to the garden.

End Flashback

" And that's how I came under the service of Phantom," Danny looked at Sam. She looked about to burst from laughing.

"Phantom is that much of a child?" she finally burst out laughing. Danny smiled.

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "Pretty much. But there were moments where he was so serious that he did fit the role of a sadistic Ghost 'Prince' perfectly." He thought grimly of those times. Sam stopped and thought about this. Yeah, there were some times where Phantom was such a child but deep down (way deep down) he was an ancient ghost.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone smoothly for Sam. Danny had shown her around the opt center as he liked to call it and introduced her to Valerie. She had also met Jazz, a very nice and smart lady. Her hair matched the woman in the picture perfectly. 

Sam had eaten a meal with new friends and no tricks attached.

Yes, nothing could go wrong. After the rebellion, they would be free. Sam smiled contently. Things were going to be just fine. Or so she thought.

* * *

Phantom lifted up his sword. It's weight felt foreign in his hand. It had been a long time since he had used it. Hell, he didn't even use it in the war against the Ghost King. It was merely there for decoraton but it gave him a sense of power so he slid it in his sheath and tied it on his belt. He walked to the balcony and watched his skeletal minions praticing with swords or spears. 

"Wait for me, Sam," Phantom whispered, clutching his crown and throwing it off.

**A/N: Well, there you are! A very long chapter I hope. I'm going to be making changes in other chapters so I won't be updating quite that soon. Tell me which pairing you like! Is it Sam and human Danny or Sam and Ghost Danny? Who knows? Oh wait, me! (evil grin)**


	9. Dying is not Scary

**Author: Sorry for not updating for a long time! The usual: exams, school, work, and plotting to rule the world... yep... anyways, this will contain a fight scene which I'm horrible at so bear with it. And a character death! Please don't shoot me! I am expecting maybe one or two more chapters to this story and I'm done with it. And this is my Christmas to all of you! Merry Christmas and enjoy! Now a word from our brainiac/sister/war planner! **

**Jazz: DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Danny Phantom. If she did, I'd have a lot of little nieces and nephews playing with our ghost equipments... **

**Author: YEP!!!!! giggles insanely **

**WARNING: Character death and sucky fight scene ahead. You have been warned. No flames and please do not turn me into Swiss cheese! I like Cheddar! XD **

Dying is not Scary

The day was approaching twilight. A full moon hung in the inky sky and millions of twinkling stars shone overhead. A breath of cold air came from Sam's lips. Her new hover board supported her as she watched the stars shine and mapped out constellations silently. The day had passed smoothly. Danny had given her a hover board as a present and had left her to explore while he attended a meeting with Jazz and Valerie on a war plan.

"I wonder what Phantom is doing right now," she voiced out loud before catching herself and blushing profusely. She berated herself for thinking such thoughts. "Why am I thinking of him? I have a boyfriend already!" Her eyes turned back to the pale orb of the moon and she scanned the skies. She fought with herself. She loved Danny Fenton. She did, with all her heart... but lately, he had shone a side she had not expected: a dangerous and evil side that thirsted for Phantom's blood. And Danny Phantom. True, he was an egotistical, phychopathical being with no heart but back at the castle, he had protected her and she also saw a side in him that was not expected: a human side that had feelings in him. She stopped before her head could grow dizzy.

"Sam!" a blue hover board flew next to her. Danny beamed at her and gave her a small peck on her cheek, "How is my lovely girlfriend?"

"She is fine," Sam gave him one of her rare smiles back and turned her head back to the moon, "It's full tonight, isn't it?" He followed her gaze and watched the stars winking and glinting at them.

"It is beautiful," he turned his ice blue eyes back to her, "But not as beautiful as you." Sam bursted out laughing. "What?" Azure eyes were directed at her in an innocent, confused manner.

"That has got to be one of the most cheesiest line in history," she breathed out between her giggles. Danny smiled.

"It is, isn't it?" he mused, "We should go back to headquarters. It'll be night very soon."

Sam cast one more look at the moon. She paused and squinted her eyes in the moonlight.

"Is there something the matter, Sammy?" Danny paused, waiting for her to catch up.

"Huh?" Sam snapped out of her revere, "No, it must of been the trick of the light." She turned back and followed Danny back to headquarters.

She must have been imagining it, but she thought had seen a figure flying in the distance carrying a glowing green sword and wearing a 'DP' insignia.

* * *

Phantom sat on the cliff that overlooked Amity Park, the town he would rule with his queen when all was over. The moon was especially full today and brighter than usually. This was an omen.

"General," a skeletal knight knelt down in a bow, "We are ready and are awaiting your orders." Phantom regarded the soldier with mild interest before nodding in recognition. He sighed before drawing himself up and preparing for the long flight to the Fenton headquarters.

"Wait for me, Sam," he clenched his suit where his heart would have been and took flight. Behind him, thousands, no, millions of skeletal soldiers followed. The skies behind them turned black as the soldiers swarmed flew dutifully behind Phantom.

Not before long, he saw two figures hovering just a few feet away from Fenton headquarters. He abruptly stopped and his soldiers stopped behind him listlessly. One figure dressed in a black halter and purple skirt caught his eyes.

"Sam," he breathed out, elated to see that she was safe and unharmed. He had half a mind to fly over to her now and tackle her into a hug before he observed the second figure in obvious distaste. He watched, just far enough to not be seen but close enough to view the disgusting scene unfolding between the two. He watched as Danny whispered sweet nothings in her ear and she giggled. As they started hovering away, he clenched his fist before noticing that Sam stopped and was watching him. Phantom tensed and prepared to fly away if she approached him but she turned around and flew away.

He watched as she slipped through his fingers for the last time.

"Goodbye for now, my love," he whispered to the wind.

* * *

The night was quiet. Not a sound was heard. The sky grew dark as Phantom and his army hovered over the rubble that was the Fenton headquarters.

Soldiers were positioned around the entrance and were poised to strike.

"Ready men," he whispered, "FIRE!" About sixty green ectoblasts were shot at the rubble causing the underground passage to be shot open. Footsteps could be heard inside as Phantom's lips curled into a sadistic smile. "CHARGE!" he yelled. His soldiers flew in just as the humans inside started to jump out with weapons.

"Kill the Fenton traitor but spare the rest!" Phantom commanded with the authority of the prince he was, "Bring me Sam alive and unharmed!"

Inside...

"Sam!" Danny shouted desperately for her. He frantically searched for her in the underground chambers, cursing out loud on why they built so many.

"Danny!" she yelled, her figure was wedged between a beam and the ground, "I'm here! Stupid beam!" She tried pushing it off her. He rushed to help her but paused as he saw two spectral soldiers come lift the beam off her.

"H-Hey!" he yelled in protest as they grabbed Sam and flew out the entrance, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING HER!!" His hover board came and he followed them out to the battle raging on the ground.

"Let me go!" Sam flailed her legs defiantly, "Where the hell are you taking me?!" She kicked, punched, and scratched but the ghosts seemed immune to her attacks. That, or they didn't care. She took no notice of the destruction going on beneath her feet or of the fires and gunshots and beams being thrown back and forth between humans and ghosts.

"Sam!" a familiar other-worldly voice that she had partially hoped she wouldn't hear again invaded her ranting. She hesitantly looked up to see the green eyes that she had dreaded yet dreamt about. Instead of the sadistic grin on which she had anticipated, there was a look of relief and caring on his face that made her melt. Her throat felt dry and she felt tears pricking her eyes.

"Phantom?" she choked out, "Why are you here?" Her question was never answered as she was swept away from the soldiers holding her and onto the hover board next to a blue clad Danny.

"Master Phantom," Danny spat out the name like it was vile poison, "What are you doing here?" He held a bazooka-looking weapon upon his shoulders and looked like he would not hesitate to shoot.

"Isn't it obvious?" Phantom's hands glowed an eerie green, "I came here to rescue Sam."

"Rescue her?" he almost laughed, "Taking her back to your miserable castle is rescuing her? She is staying here with me and nothing will get in the way of that!" Danny took aim and fired. At the same time, Phantom shot an ectoblast at the incoming missile. The two collided and combusted into an awesome display of blue and green smoke. It was then that both teenagers noticed that Sam had slipped from the hover board and was plummeting toward the middle of the battle.

"Help," Sam whispered instead of shrieking out in terror.

"SAM!" both of them screamed before dive-bombing to save her. Due to the high-tech jets on Danny's hover board, he had swept Sam into his arms before Phantom and let her off behind a broken down piece of wall.

"I want you to stay here until I call for you, okay?" Danny gave her a caring look before taking off again. Sam nodded and watched as he flew away. She watched as both Danny and Phantom exchanged shots, neither side giving in. Sam tore her eyes away from the sight as their crossfire combined to for another display of blue and green fireworks and peered at the main war going below in horror.

The human side of the battle was clearly losing, as there were more soldiers than human rebels. And they never seemed to really die. After being blasted to the ground, they got back up as if they were never shot and continued fighting. She watched with horror as Jazz and Valerie were cornered and had resorted to fighting with poles when they had no ammo left. And even then, she could see the fear flitting across Jazz's face. She had to do something.

"STOP!" Sam jumped in front of them as the spectrals raised their swords and prepared to strike. She gave them the most deadliest glare she could muster. "Don't hurt them." They paused as if contemplating, and stood there like marble statues. Then they turned and moved to find other prey. Jazz and Valerie looked at her appreciatively.

"Thanks," Jazz held her shoulder, "What was that you did to make them stop?"

"I-I don't know," Sam averted her eyes to the battle scene. It was getting worse for the human side, which was littered with burnt patches of ground and green fires sprouting out of nowhere. The ground below that was cracked and odd spikes jutted out, making it difficult to maneuver around. Yet, the soldiers seemed not to want to kill the rebels. They seemed to be knocking them unconscious with the hilt of their swords. The real damage was being done in the sky where Danny and Phantom were still fighting.

Equally matched as they were, Sam could see Phantom was tiring. Ectoblast after ectoblast had taken its toll on him and fatigue along with frustration had diminished his power. But she could also see Danny's face twist with malice and a look of deadly concentration.

"Why. Won't. You. Die?" Danny's voice was punctuated with the blast of the bazooka. Discs of ectoplasm negated all the blue beams.

"Fool," Phantom smirked as he panted, "I'm already dead."

"Then I'll just have to send you to oblivion!" more blasts were exchanged. At one point, Phantom dissipated into nothing before reappearing behind a searching Danny and kicking him off the hover board and onto the ground where a spike had pierced him clean through. Blood spurted onto the ground as the fighting seemed to come to a stand still. Soldiers and rebels stopped to watch the gory scene unfold out to them.

"It ends here," Phantom whispered as an unconscious Danny lied on the spike, his bazooka out of ammo. His palm glowed the same ethereal green as his eyes and he prepared to blast Danny to bits.

"Wait," a hoarse voice stopped him. He looked to see Danny alive and... smiling at him. Gone were the fierce, determined eyes and replaced was a look of contentment and understanding, "I always knew you would win. Promise me one thing: Keep Sam safe and tell her that I lost but that I'll always love her." And finally, Danny Fenton let his final moments slip away as tears slid, for the first time since Maddie and Jack Fenton died, down his glassy, hollow azure eyes.

"I will do as you wish," Phantom said solemnly after a long pause. He pulled Danny's body off and laid it on the floor where he put his hand over his cold, unseeing eyes and closed them. Behind him, he heard a loud gasp and a choking sound before someone rushed up and shoved him away.

"Danny," Sam whispered. She let hot tears slide down her cheeks and onto Danny's lifeless form as she laid his head on her lap. She quietly accepted that he was dead.

"Danny!" Jazz knelt next to Sam, "My brother." Tears slid down her cheeks as she caressed her brother's cold cheek.

"Danny wanted me to tell you that he loves you forever," Phantom whispered to Sam before disappearing and letting the wind carry his words to her. The skeletal beings disappeared along with him and the sun had risen.

The worst had ended.

**A/N: There it is! Umm... I'll have a few more chapters (maybe one or two left) to go so review please! I'm proud of it so NO FLAMES! Or else... MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello! And welcome to the final chapter of Desire, Obsession, and Possession! Yep! The final chapter! So enjoy! Now a word from our new Ghost Princess. **

**Lilith: DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Danny Phantom **

The New Princess

A cascade of tears fell on the freshly dug graves in the cemetery. A willow tree was planted over these graves and a lone figure sat upon them. Her turquoise eyes were red and puffy from crying and her red hair danced in the caressing wind.

"Are you going to be okay?" another figure, with chocolate brown skin clad in a red jumpsuit touched the red-headed girl's shoulder. She nodded. "Let's go back home."

"I want to stay here a little while longer," she whispered.

"Okay," the red-clad girl turned away, "Be back by nightfall."

* * *

A little girl dressed in purple flew in the night sky above Amity Park. In her tiny arms, she carried a basket of flowers. Her purple eyes scanned the city until they landed on the red-haired girl in the cemetery. She landed softly behind her.

"Are you Jazz?" her cherub voice broke the silence that hung about the cemetery. Jazz looked at the girl. Her purple eyes glowed with an ethereal tone and her black dress clung to her small form. But what really caught Jazz's attention was her snow white hair.

"It's been that long already?" Jazz whispered, "What is your name, child?"

"I'm Lilith," she replied innocently. She handed the basket of flowers to her. "My mommy told me to give you these and she also told me to do this." Lilith stood on her tip toes and kissed Jazz's cheek.

Jazz sat there, shocked before smiling and hugging the small child.

"Thank you," fresh tears fell on her cheeks.

"Bye bye, lady," Lilith took flight, "I hope I see you soon."

Jazz watched the little girl fly away before turning back to the graves.

On one was written:

Daniel Fenton

Death: By ghost

Loyal son, brother, and boyfriend. He will never be forgotten.

On the other was:

Samantha Manson

Death: By Hanging

Loyal girlfriend. Gave love and was loved.

"You have a beautiful daughter," she smiled as the tears continued to fall on the graves.

* * *

Lilith flew back into the portal at the Fenton house. She never knew why she had to take that exact route but her mommy had pleaded her to. 

"Mommy!" she spotted a woman with short black hair and the same purple eyes as hers on the threshold of their castle.

"Lilith," she smiled, "Did you deliver the flowers like I asked you to?"

"Yep!" she giggled as her mother picked her up.

"Lilith?" a man came out of the castle.

"Daddy!" she squirmed out of her mother's grip and into her father's. Lilith traced the DP symbol on her father's suit. She never knew what it meant.

"Did you see the woman?" he asked. She nodded.

"She was on the grave, just like you said!" Lilith smiled, "She hugged me!"

"Good job!" Phantom smiled, "Now go inside and play, okay? I have to talk to your mom."

"Okay!" she flew inside.

Tears leaked out of Sam's eyes as she looked into the green sky.

"What's the matter?" Phantom encircled his arms around her waist.

"I feel sorry for not seeing Jazz in person," she murmured, "After all, it's been six years."

"She'll understand why," he kissed her cheek.

"To Jazz and Daniel Fenton," she whispered quietly to the sky, before turning around and returning to her life, as a ghost and Queen of the Ghost Zone.

**A/N:** **This was supposed to be a real tear jerker. Like an epilogue of sorts. So thanks to all of you reveiwers for supporting me and following the story along! Thank you to those people who have been reading this story! And most of all, thank you for being there!**


End file.
